There are a number of electrostatic discharge (ESD) classification levels with respect to the integrated circuit Charged Device Model (CDM) requirements. One such component classification level is referred to as the “C4B” level which requires that the integrated circuit withstand three times a zap stress of ±500V at the integrated circuit pins other than at corners of the package, and withstand three times a zap stress of ±750V at the integrated circuit corner pins. This is a very difficult test for certain components of an integrated circuit to pass. For example, it has proven especially difficult for a high side driver circuit to withstand an ESD stress and meet the C4B certification.
There is a need in the art for an improved ESD protection for a high side driver circuit.